Friendship Matters
by OJSZ
Summary: A story I created to prove that friendship really matters. And what sadness it creates when broken. Not all the characters are created by Mattel. I took some things from all the Barbie movies, mostly quotes though. I mainly focused on Barbie and the Swan Lake. Only here Odette is a high-school teenager, and is having difficulty with her friends. Hope you will enjoy it. :D
1. Chapter 1

FRIENDSHIP MATTERS

This is a story of a girl name Odette Jardin, better known as Jade, her nickname. She was a country girl but she was very intelligent. She was in her last year of university. Well, of course, she was excited, though a bit worried about her exams, but, well that was her usual habit. She worried and in the end she ended up getting the highest grades. Anyways she might have been studious but she wasn't totally into books. She liked other stuff as well, like singing, dancing ballet, reading storybooks and fact books, and best of all being a tomboy. Well for those of you who don't know what tomboy is it means a girl who likes to play and do things that are traditionally boyish, like playing football. But you know what was unique about her style, she didn't only do boyish stuff but she did it with boys. She thought that most girls in their university were too much gossiper. So she tried her best to avoid them.

Three of her best friends were – James, Steven and Zacharias. Well, let me describe them to you. First, James Allen Dan Robert, short form= JADR. James is kind of a cool boy with short hair who is extremely naughty and sportive, but at the same time extremely kind hearted and helpful. He never lets down the closest of his friends. His smile is like a blessed comfort. And he's always there to sooth you. But strangers never know this inner James. Outside he is rough, but if they would pay attention, they would notice, he only does it when he is extremely angry about someone saying bad things not about himself but others, mostly friends. If you can get to know him, you will see that there is no better person in the world. He is truly an angel. And Jade had a crush on him, and he guessed it. But he thought that she like Steven. Everyone did. But inside, she knew in her heart, that she only loved James.

Steven Martis considers himself as a brother of James. Oh they are such good friends. Jade didn't play with James much. He's always with his so called not illuminating and interfering _gang_. It is Steven who Jade played the most with all through the day. They liked each other as brother and sister. He knew about Jade and James and he was kind of curious why _her._ I mean he wondered how a studious person like Jade could fall in love with someone like him. Steven had taught Jade a lot of things, starting with how to have fun. He was the one who made her restless and she thanks him for it.

Next, Zacharius Yori Kant = ZYK. Zacharius on the other hand is not at all as restless as they are. He is a nice, tall boy, who actually felt rather shy around Jade. But now since his mother and Jade are quite close, he has got over it, at last. Nothing much to say about him.

Actually these three are the best friends Jade has ever had. So she named them into a group = OJSZ = Odette, James, Steven, Zacharius. They don't really know about this OJSZ thing but she thought they were a perfect team, sharing absolutely the same dream. They were one.

I will tell you their story from the beginning.

It started on Jade's first year in this university. She and James used to sit beside each other and naturally became good friends. An annual ball was held on Christmas eve when each of the boys were asked to choose their dance partners, so, she was kind of excited to know who would choose her though somehow she felt that no one would, you know, because she was not like the other girls, who were pretty, stylish and what not. She wasn't that much into style and fashion.

On Tuesday, the day before the ball, she was walking with James in a garden, which we had found behind a secret passageway in the hall. It is a beautiful garden, almost like paradise itself. There are a lot of fruit trees with fresh and delicious fruits. There are flowers of all colours and in the centre of the garden, is a huge fountain. There is a river flowing around it. If we crossed the river, it would lead us into a wood, which was even prettier than the garden. The birds would sing their sweetest melodies. You could see a bright light coming from the other end of the woods but we never went that far.

No one knew about that garden, so that they were alone. She soon noticed that James was trying to ask her something but was too shy to speak up. He started, "Um…Jade, did you notice how sweetly the birds are singing today?"

"Yeah, sure! I love their melodies. It makes me feel so free and happy," she replied.

"I was wondering if you...um…if you wouldn't mind if I…um…. asked you to dance with me tomorrow at the ball," he said it finally, taking her hand.

Her eyes shone with surprise. "Yes, of course. I would love to," she replied as she jumped with joy.

So that was how she had her first dance. From that time Jade started to take a special liking on James, though she never expressed it, fearing that he might not feel the same. On the other hand James was going through the same experience. He loved her too but somehow he didn't have the courage to speak up.


	2. Surprises

Chapter-2 Surprises

One day, when they were in the garden, James felt that he had to tell her how she felt about him today. It had been a year since the ball and they had been able to hide their feelings but not today. _I don't know if she will accept me or not but it's worth a try. How long can I pretend?_ he thought. So in the morning, James slipped a note to Jade.

Jade read the note to herself:

_Dear Jade,_

_Meet me tonight in our secret garden. I want to show you something. See you there._

_James_

She pondered what might have been so important and secret that it had to be at night. Anyway she went there and found him sitting by the fountain. James didn't quite notice her come. "Um…I believe you asked me to be here, James. What is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

James was startled by the suddenness of her arrival, but he was glad that she came. The moon was shining brightly and he noticed that the light reflected in her eyes, making the already beautiful blue eyes shine like crystal. He felt like he could stare at her like this forever. She was looking really pretty in the long dress she was wearing blending in with the blue atmosphere. Suddenly he came out of his thoughts and started speaking.

"I am very sorry if I am causing trouble by calling you here, Jade. I just wanted to give you something…something very special that…I want to give you."

Jade chuckled as she saw how the poor boy struggled to speak. "What is it you want to give me?" she asked.

He opened a box inside his pocket and took out a locket with three diamond placed on it. He took the locket and placed it around her neck. "This is for you. I had it made for you…because, I…um…love you Odette."

The girl's eyes shone even brighter than before with joy. "I love you too, James, and I promise I will never lose or even take off this necklace." He smirked. Then suddenly they saw a unicorn in the woods. They were amazed. They followed it to the other side of the woods and then they saw a place filled with trees and everything. Jade saw the unicorn caught in one of the vines. She picked up a crystal from a nearby rock and cut it free. At that moment a fairy appeared and said, "Do you know what you have just done? No one has been able to pull a crystal out of that rock until today. You have to be our princess and as I have seen you two before in the garden, I believe I can call your friend, our prince. You two get along quite well."

Jade was totally shocked. "There has to be a misunderstanding. I am not a princess and neither is he a prince. We just go that garden because we like it a lot. It is our favourite place. But this…I can't be,"

"No. The thing is that the crystals shone when you picked on up, it is the legend. You have to be our princess. But if you do not want to it is alright, we understand," the fairy said politely.

"I know, you must have been aroused with hope, but we are just high-school teenagers. How can we be royalty?" James replied.

"You do not have to be rich to be royal. All you need is character. Something both of you have. But we don't mind. Keep these crowns though. Whenever the diamonds change their colour you will know we call to you," the guardian fairy said. "By the way, I am Liliana the guardian fairy of Swan Lake. And you?" she inquired.

"Um…I am Odette Jardin, but people call me Jade, and this is my friend James Allen Dan Robert, Your Highness," Jade said. "Your highness, dawn is almost approaching we must leave for now, and go back to our world. It was a pleasure meeting you all. And we promise we will come back to visit."

With that they bowed and left.

"Don't you think they are fit to be our prince and princess, Zuma? You know our kingdom does need some royalty," Liliana asked the unicorn.

"Of course, Your Highness! They did seem to have a bit of a thing for each other," Zuma replied.

"Yeah! Let's hope they will understand how much we need them. And perhaps both of them can share their love here. I would be honored to host Swan Lake as the garden of the future King and Queen of our realm," she replied. And with that they shared a laugh.


	3. No Longer Yours

Chapter-3 No Longer Yours

Back on Earth, James and Jade were quite surprised but were quite convinced that they were royalty in another realm unknown to others.

"Your Royal Highness, I, Princess Odette Jardin of Swan Lake wish to thank you for thy beautiful locket last night," Jade said mockingly.

"Stop that. Stop calling me Your Royal Highness, Jade, please," James pleaded.

"Whatever you say, Your Majesty?" she replied.

"Jade! By that I meant nothing of the royal formal calling. Please!" he said.

"Okay! Okay! James I have a class now see you later," she said. She chuckled.

All of a sudden a girl from their batch walked over to him with her friend, a guy from James' gang. She had seen the necklace on Jade and she recognized it as the one she had seen James take from a jewelers' shop when she was spying on him.

"Oh, so that is why you went to a jewelers' shop, to make a locket for your precious friend. I know what is going on between you now and I am going to spread it all over the university if you, James, do not listen to me. And, you know James, I am part of a strong authority, if you do not listen I can if I want, put Jade into serious trouble. I could even get her thrown out of the school if I want. Anyone would believe whatever story I made up. So…" the girl said with an evil smirk.

James found himself at a loss. He couldn't let Jade be in such a trouble, so he was obliged to follow. "What do you want me to do?" he said in an annoyed and sad tone.

"You have to ditch Odette. Tell her you don't love her anymore and that you are in love with me. Stop talking to her," she grinned.

"No way!" he shouted.

"Oh that's alright. I guess I will just have to eliminate her from the university, destroy her career perhaps; unless someone is willing to obey," she said.

James sighed. There was no way out of this. He had to do it. "Okay! I will. Just leave her alone. But let me tell you, one can't gain love like this Vanessa," he said sadly.

After Odette came out from her class, James went to her sadly and unable to speak it out just slipped a note to her and disappeared. Jade was surprised. She had never seen James frown like that. She opened the note:

_Jade,_

_I am ditching you. We can't continue this anymore. And I am in love with Vanessa now, so it's over between us. If you are smart just forget I exist._

_James._


	4. Heartbroken

Chapter-4 Heartbroken

Jade was heartbroken. She couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't and she didn't believe he just did that. She was angry and sad and was determined to find out why. She stormed off to find James. She found him sitting on a bench in the campus with Vanessa.

She walked up to him and pulled him away from there.

"Jade, what are you doing? I think I left you a note saying…" he said but Jade cut him off.

"I don't care what you wrote! You are coming with me and you are going to explain all this!" she yelled, half crying.

They went to the secret garden and now Jade demanded an explanation from James. But he didn't know what to say. He was too scared for her.

"If I am not your friend anymore I don't think I need to answer you," he managed to say unwillingly. He felt bad for her and he felt guilty. But what could he do.

"What? So you meant what you wrote? Really? How could you?" and she ran away from the garden back to her room.

James couldn't believe what he had just done. He was at the edge of tears but somehow managed to control. He decided not to go back to Earth for a few days and to go and stay in Swan Lake.

"Your Highness! It's me, James, you know, the other night came here with a girl, Jade," he said shyly.

"Yes, Prince James, I remember. So, what brings you here?" she asked, sensing the sadness in him, but she kept quite as she found he wanted to avoid the subject.

"Your Highness, I came here to ask you if I could stay for maybe a day or two?" he asked.

"Of course, you didn't need to ask. But what happened? You seem to be quite troubled. Is anything wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, Your Highness" he replied, managing a weak smile.

That night he couldn't sleep at all. All he could think of was Jade; how he had broken her heart, how he had yelled at her, and she cried. As far as he knew Jade, she hardly ever cried, so it meant she was really heartbroken. He felt guilty. So, he got up and went by the lake. The moon was shining very brightly just as it had the day he had given her the necklace. It reminded him how beautiful she was looking and how much he loved her. But then his thoughts came to Vanessa and he found that there was absolutely nothing he could do. Suddenly he heard a tweaking noise of a branch he turned around to see Zuma. She had heard everything he was whispering to himself.

"Your Majesty! I can understand you are at a state of trouble. But you still shouldn't have yelled at her. She must have been convinced by now that you really don't love her anymore," she said. Suddenly they heard a faint voice coming from the entrance of Swan Lake.

"Your Highness, it's me Jade. I wanted to talk to you about something," she said.

"Zuma, quickly, hide me. I can't let her see me here. Please!" he said. With that Zuma and James ran and hid behind a huge rock. As they listened to her speak to the fairy guardian, they found out she was discussing the events that happened earlier that day, but for some reason Liliana didn't tell her that James was here.


	5. Explanations and Rivalries

Chapter-5 Explanations and Rivalries

"So, Jade, I am not sure why the boy would do such a thing. He seemed so nice to me," she continued.

"Yes, Your Highness, I don't understand it either. I am sure there has to be an explanation behind this, something James is trying to hide. He seemed worried. And I am sure about this that he still loves me, not Vanessa. I have faith in him. But I don't know what happens. It seems Vanessa has something to do with this," she said.

Behind the rock, James was surprised. _How did she know all this? How did she read my mind? Look at yourself James, you were giving up hope on the girl, while she still thinks you love her._ He totally speechless.

"Jade, I think for now you should leave the matter. You should listen to him. And I will talk to him and try to know the reason. Don't worry, sweetheart, everything will be alright," Liliana said in a soothing tone.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I hope everything will be alright, soon. But for now I swear I am not going to talk to him, even if he does call me. I want to stay away from him for now. Perhaps, I will find some other friends," she sighed. Then she left.

James was sad when he heard what she said. _Another friend? No way! What if she leaves me for good? _He was in a total mess. He saw Liliana come towards his bed, so he quickly went back.

Next morning, he woke up finding Liliana standing beside him.

"Good morning, Your Highness," he greeted, "I must confess something to you. I broke up with Jade, but I really do still love her. Zuma and I overheard your conversation last night. I never knew she felt this way about me. And she's right, Vanessa forced me to do this. She said if I didn't she would eliminate Jade from the university and even worse, destroy her career. I can't let that happen. But please Your Highness, don't tell this to Jade."

Liliana laughed. "I know. I know you would never do anything to hurt her. And I know Vanessa is doing this because Vanessa is the daughter of my distant cousin, Rothbart, who wanted to be ruler of the Swan Lake. Vanessa has another name here, Odile. But true, she could do anything. For now, I must say, even I can't convince Odette to reconsider. She is totally determined, but hopefully, she will get over it, though it might take quite a few years," she said with a bit of a doubt, "There is always hope if we just let it in."

"Thank you, Your Highness. I think I should leave now, and go back to Earth, call me if you need me," he said and he went away.

As he reached the other end of the woods he saw Odette sitting by the fountain, singing:

**It started out as a feeling,**

**Which then grew into a hope,**

**Which then turned into a quiet thought,**

**Which then turned into a quiet word,**

**And then that word grew louder and louder,**

**Till it was a battle cry,**

**I'll come back, when you call me,**

**No need to say goodbye.**

**I'll come back when you call me,**

**No need to say goodbye.**

James was marveled by her voice, he was shocked to know that she hadn't left since night.

Odette saw his reflection in the water but pretended not to notice and continued singing:

**Just because everything's changing,**

**Doesn't mean that it's never been this way before,**

**All you can do is try to know who your friends are,**

**As you head of to the war.**

**Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light,**

Odette was now crying, and James couldn't bear to see her like that so he quietly left, not knowing Odette was aware of his presence. But behind the trees neither of them noticed two dark figures watching.

"Good work, sweetheart, you are daddy's little daughter," the taller figure said.

"Oh yes, daddy, I am," the smaller figure squeaked out.


	6. New Friends

Chapter-6 New Friends

_Two years later,_

Jade had almost given up her tomboyish behavior since their break up. One day, one boy in her batch named Steven, challenged her if she could stop him from playing football with bottles that they. Obviously, as an ex-tomboy, she agreed, and as well succeeded. Steven didn't really see that coming.

"Hey! Blocking is no big deal! Let's see how good you are at playing it. Tomorrow at recess we will play, and warning, you might be alone, meaning three against one. But anyway, you should be able to handle that, right?" he said teasingly.

"Of course! Piece of cake," Jade replied as she chuckled. Steven smirked.

So the next day, she completed her challenge and won. Steven was marveled at that. He wanted to ask her something but she started talking, "Um…Steven, do you mind if I hang out with you guys from now on. You seem to be awesome."

Steven was a bit surprised, he never expected the queen of the school to come up to him and say that. He tried his best to avoid making her angry because he was, well, he hated to admit it, afraid of her. He did know one thing, his new friend had quite a temper and he had seen it.

For next few weeks Steven and Jade, along with his other friends got along quite well. They weren't in love with each other but they were friends close friends. Steven introduced Jade to one of his friends Zacharius. Steven soon noticed that whenever he was with James, Jade stayed away. He was curious to know why.

Steven had started behaving as if he was a king. So Jade also mockingly started calling him Your Highness. One morning Steven asked, "Jade, you know I think of you as my best friend, so I wanted to share a secret with you, more or less, get some advice."

By the look on his face, and the way he was blushing, Jade chuckled. She knew what he wanted. "Yes, Your Royal Highness, as your subject, I am obliged to answer anything you ask."

"Stop that. Stop calling me Your Royal Highness, Jade, please!" he pleaded. Jade frowned for a moment, that was exactly what Steven's brother, James, had said the day they broke up. But she managed to smile again.

"Sure, Steven, continue! Wait, let me guess, is it about: Lucille, again?" she smiled.

Steven cheeks turned red. _How is it she knows everything? _"Yeah! How did you know? You know Lucille has begun to think I am in love with you. She doesn't trust me anymore. What should I do? How do I explain this to her?" he asked.

"Really! Just prove it to her you're wrong," she said laughing.

"But how?" he asked.

"Okay, look, you know it's her birthday tomorrow right? So, she arranged a party, but she did not invite you, she said she wanted to see if you remember or not. Surprise her. I am obviously invited. Everyone was asked to bring their dance partners though. You don't have to. Do something big for her. She thinks you forgot."

"Right. Oh, why won't I need a dance partner again? he asked sheepishly.

"Because you are going to dance with Lucille, silly," she replied.

"Oh right! Yeah! So I better get going. I h…have a lot to do. So, yeah…" he said and started running towards his room.

_Oh! Only if I could have a dance partner. Lucille is so lucky. Steven loves her so much._ She sighed it had been a long time since she hadn't spoken to _him_.

Jade still hadn't got over it. She was still very sad, but the more time that passed, the more she began to long for him as 'her James' again. She knew if she would face him she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears, and she knew that would make him sad. She might have left him, but she was still in love with him and didn't want to worry him at all.

James on the other hand was still stuck with Vanessa. He wanted to tell Jade everything, but he was afraid to face her as well, and he was afraid she wouldn't believe him. And, he was also afraid and perhaps a bit jealous, because he thought that Jade was in love with Steven now. He just wanted another chance.


	7. Reunited?

Chapter-7 Reunited?

"Happy Birthday, Lucille!" a soft voice said from behind her.

Lucille turned around to see her best friend standing behind her. She ran to hug her. "Jade! I am so glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it," she smiled. And they started chatting.

Everyone was at the party, well, everyone but Steven. Lucille was quite disappointed, "Jade, do you think Steven will remember? You know, he hasn't showed up yet."

Jade chuckled, "Of course he will, just have patience. You have no idea how much he loves you." Lucille smiled. She was going to the balcony to get some fresh air, when she passed by a note on a table labeled, "To Lucille". She picked it up and opened it. She read it to herself:

_To the Princess of my life,_

_Come to the garden now, and you will find out what awaits. But I can assure you that you will like it._

The name of the sender was not written, so Lucille took the note to Jade to see what she thought. "Jade! I need to talk to you."

"Yes Lucille!" she said going towards her friend.

"Look at this letter. Do you think I should go?" she asked.

As Jade read the letter, a smile crept into her face. She knew who it was from. "Of course you should. It could be someone you are looking for."

"Well, if you say so," she said and went to the garden.

Jade followed her just to see what present Steven had brought. When she reached there she was Steven wishing her and Lucille was hugging him. Steven saw Jade, and smiled at her with a grateful expression. Jade winked back at him. He didn't have any problem with her standing there, after all it was because of her that he had this crazy idea. Then he turned to face Lucille who smiling brightly.

"Well, are you ready for you present?" Steven asked. Lucille nodded.

Steven took out a necklace and put it around her neck. Lucille gasped, "Steven, is that really for me? Why, it's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Well you're welcome. It's the least I can do for the girl I love," he said smiling nervously.

Lucille's eyes shone with joy, "I love you too." Then she leaned forward and slightly kissed his lips. "Now, let's go back to the party," she said.

"Yes, of course. You go on. I will be back in a minute," he said and went towards the tree behind which Jade was standing. "Thank you very much, Jade. You're the best."

Jade smiled, "It's the least I can do for my brother. Now go on, Lucille's waiting for you."

"What about you? Who will you dance with?" he asked.

Jade frowned. She had been trying to avoid that question. "No one." Steven saw the expression and soon found out the answer to his question about James. He thought he would try to do something for her, in return of what she had just done.

"Ok, but do return to the party," and he left.

Steven went back inside and soon spotted James sitting at the corner. Well today, James was alone, and not with Vanessa, because Lucille hadn't invited her. So, Steven walked up to him, "What's up, James? Why alone? No dance partner?" he asked.

James looked up at him, "Huh? Oh! No, not interested, really!"

Steven laughed; he didn't know his brother was so stubborn. "Why not? Jade's here. And she doesn't have a dance partner either."

James was a bit surprised. He thought Steven was with her. "What about you? Aren't you going to dance with her?" he asked.

Steven was shocked. What had James thought about them? "No! I am going to dance with Lucille. I love her. Don't tell me you thought I was…"

"Well I guess I did. Anyway…" but Steven cut him off.

"It doesn't matter. What happened between the two of you?" he asked.

James finally gave up trying to pretend. Steven was too hard to convince so he explained his situation.

"Well, then she is alone in the garden now. I mean, you know you could just go and tell her," he said.

"Well, perhaps you're right. But, Vanessa would…" he said.

"Don't worry. She won't know," Steven assured him.

Finally James plucked up the courage and went to the garden and saw Jade standing there and staring at the sky. She didn't seem to notice him. He went up to her and began, "Jade!"

She turned around, surprised to see him, she smiled for a moment but then frowned again, "What is it?"

"It's a lovely evening, isn't it?" he said, then picking up the necklace in his hand he said, "Just like the night I gave you this."

"Yeah! Before you left me," she said a little loudly. "Why did you do that?"

James had nothing to say. He still couldn't tell her. So he said, "Forget it. I just wanted to say that I lo…"

"James? There you are. I need to talk to you, now," one of his friends called. He sighed, and turned around to leave.

"Wait! You were saying something," Jade said as she caught his arm.

"Um…I have to go!" he said and went away.

Jade sighed, if only everything wasn't so complicated. She went inside and watched the party.

Vanessa had watched the whole thing. She knew she would go to Swan Lake to talk to Her Precious Majesty, Liliana. She went away and told everything to her father, who smiled. We will see who the prince truly loves soon.

The next day she went to Swan Lake to talk with her friends there. When she went there she found no one there. She was a bit scared because that place was never so isolated. All of a sudden she heard something, she turned back and saw a tall figure standing behind her.


	8. Transformed

Chapter-8 Transformed

"Who are you?" she asked. She wasn't really afraid.

"Me? Why? Hasn't my sister told you about me? I am the rightful ruler of Swan Lake, the great Rothbart. Where is your little prince?" he asked mockingly.

"I don't know. But if you harm either the prince or any of the others from Swan Lake, it will be the last thing you do," Jade said angrily, she was totally prepared to fight him, but she didn't expect him to use magic.

"Oh! I will see about that. By the way, just to let you know: James did all that to you because my daughter, Odile threatened him that she would destroy you. He was scared and concerned and finally gave in. Such a pity he couldn't explain it to you. He is going to call you to the garden today. Too bad you won't be there," he said and started to laugh.

Odette felt guilty for treating James like that. He was just protecting her. She got angry. "If I don't go to the garden, James will immediately look for me."

"Oh no! He won't because Odile has already disguised herself as you and she will receive the letter and James will declare her as his true love." With that he swirled his sceptre and Odette turned into a swan. "Only true love can break the spell!"

Odette looked at herself in the water and was shocked to see this. She flew to find Liliana.

Meanwhile, James was in the garden with Odile, now disguised as Odette.

"Jade, I am sorry for all that. Please forgive me. Would you give me the honour of a dance?" he asked.

"Of course," Odile chuckled.

When Odette found Liliana she started crying, "Your Highness, it's me Odette. Rothbart turned me into a swan and now James is dancing with Odile who disguised herself as me and if he declares her as his true love, the whole of Swan Lake will fall under Rothbart's control. Please do something."

"It's okay, Odette. You are wearing the crown which means you will be able to turn back to yourself, but only at night. The first ray of the sun will turn you back into a swan. Sundown is soon so you should hurry back to the garden. But we just have to hope James doesn't do anything before sundown. James won't be able to understand your words as long as you are a swan. So hurry! And Odette, don't worry, I have called Steven and Zacharius, they will come to help." Odette was surprised to know that Steven and Zach knew about this place, but she didn't have time to wonder. Odette started flying as fast as she could, but she had never flown before and was getting tired.

Finally she reached the garden, but the sun had not set yet. She watched James dance with Odile and she was worried.


	9. True Love

Chapter-9 True Love

To Odette's dismay, James finished dancing with Odile. Now he was holding her hands and looking into her eyes. He finally started, "Odette, when I look into your blue eyes, I always get lost. They are so beautiful. You are so beautiful." Odile giggled.

"No! James don't!" Odette shouted but of course James only her the sound made by a swan.

"I love you, Odette! And I will do whatever it takes in the whole wide world to make you happy. I will never let you down again." With that he kissed her slightly on the lips.

Odette couldn't take it anymore. She fell down unconscious on the ground immediately transforming back to her true self.

Meanwhile Odile changed back to her true self too. She and Rothbart laughed aloud. James was taken aback. "Oh you fool!" exclaimed Rothbart. "Did you really think I would let Odette come here and spoil my plan to take over Swan Lake. I turned her into a swan and by now she is probably unconscious and almost nearing death. As for you, don't worry, you will soon join your dear Odette." He turned to face James.

"No he won't!"

"Neither will you get Swan Lake!"

Rothbart turned with disgust to see who the two interrupting voices belonged to. He saw two boys standing near the entrance to the garden.

"Steven, Zacharius, what are you doing here? How did you…" James asked with surprise.

"We will answer your questions later," he replied.

James, as the Prince of Swan Lake, had a sword with him, so just as Rothbart was about to hit Steven, James flicked his sword, causing the spell to bounce back to Odile turning her into a pig. Rothbart was angry, and partially disgusted by the chaos caused by his daughter.

By then Steven, Zacharius and James had escaped with Liliana, carrying the still unconscious Odette with them.

Rothbart immediately started chasing them leaving his daughter squealing in anger and disgust. Liliana and the others reached the lake and tried to help Odette regain her consciousness.

"Why isn't she waking up? We have tried everything," Steven said helplessly.

"But we can't give up. Never! She has to wake up!" James said with determination. _If only I knew. This is all my fault. _He thought.

"She is alive, and she will regain her consciousness. But we have to defeat Rothbart," Liliana said.

Suddenly Rothbart appeared.

"You have gone too far Rothbart," Steven and Zacharius said in unison.

"Yes! But not far enough!" With that he plunged his scepter and directed it towards Steven and Zacharius, turning them to stone immediately.

Liliana was worried, but Rothbart took no notice of her. Seeing that Odette was still alive, just unconscious made him angry. He plunged once more this time his sceptre directed towards where Odette lay and threw a spell at her.

"Odette! No!" James leapt forward causing the spell to hit him instead and immediately fell down right beside Odette.


	10. Love Knows, Love Grows

Chapter-10 Love Knows, Love Grows

"Now, you will learn what happens when you get in my way. Swan Lake is mine," he said laughing aloud. Liliana and Zuma looked at James and Odette still lying unconscious, holding hands. There was something strange, a bright light was shining from their hands and forming a shield around them. "Of course! True love," Zuma exclaimed in happiness.

The light shone so bright that they had to close their eyes. They heard Rothbart's shout. The light spread across the realm, turning all those transformed by Rothbart's spell back to normal. And finally the light faded and they were able to open their eyes. To their delight, both Odette and James woke up.

"Odette! Thank goodness!" both Steven and Zacharius cried as they hugged each other.

"James, thank you! You saved me back there. How can I ever thank you," Odette said smiling.

"By promising that you will love me forever from now on," he laughed.

"Haven't I always?" she said chuckling.

Both of them stood up, looking into each other's eyes. And then, to James' delight, Odette's lips pressed against his, and they kissed. Her hand found his and held it very tight, his other hand still on her cheek; her other hand around his neck, pulling him closer to her. They pulled away, blushing slightly, but happy to know that both of them felt the same way about the other.

ONE MONTH LATER…

"I now present you Prince James Allen Dan Robert and Princess Odette Jade Jardin of Swan Lake, Steven Martis and Zacharius Yori Kant, who saved our realm from the hands of Rothbart," Liliana said as the crowd cheered and applauded.

"It's nice to be together, isn't it?" James asked.

"Yeah sure, after all we have graduated our university, and we have been crowned royalty of a realm," Jade replied.

"Yeah, how about we stay here forever?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, but Steven would sure want to be with Lucille," she said, "He sure misses her, one month, they haven't seen each other." Both of them looked at Steven who was now standing in the garden beside the fountain.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Steven asked.

"Observing you," Jade replied, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that…I wish Lucille could be here," he said frowning.

"No one said she can't," she said.

"But what if she doesn't want to stay here? Now that you two are royalty you have to stay here and you are willing to, I am sure. I don't want to part with you either. But…" he said sighing.

"Well, bring her here once," James said, "You never know what girls have in mind!" he smiled pointing at Jade.

"Why you…" Jade said laughing, "I will get you for that."

"Hey don't worry, I'll come with you, and let's see what she thinks about our new home," Jade said smiling.

* * *

"Well! What do you think?" Steven asked.

"Whoa! It's beautiful. And I don't care where I am Steven, as long as I am with you, I am home," Lucille said smiling.

And then I guess, they did live there forever. As for Rothbart and his daughter, they spend their days quite miserably. Rothbart was turned into a clock and Odile, she spent all her time cleaning their old home.

**I would really like to know if you liked my story, so please review. Thanks to keelykelly and popalot for reviewing.**


End file.
